The Tension & The Spark
by BreyerRose
Summary: Genesis was not a good night for the Guns. Alex and Chris are usually so in synch, but at Genesis they suddenly find themselves in an unFORTUNATE situation.


~Hey guys. I can't believe that the Guns lost the belts… I'm so bummed :( The match at Genesis was epic though. Wow. It got me to thinking about some stuff & before you know it I had this story written. Now I'm warning you this one gets pretty graphic so proceed at your own risk lol. As usual I don't own anyone associated with TNA. And I also want to say that I love Shannon & Jeff, I meant no harm lol. Now on with the show haha. Hope you all like this one; don't forget to review! ^-^~

~The Tension & The Spark~

Something was gripping his arm; it was shaking him. He wanted to yell, wanted to make it stop but the pain flaring in his jaw and down his neck made it nearly impossible. His mind was too groggy to form coherent words. He settled for moaning and slowly turning his head to the other side. He knew he had to open his eyes, they began to flutter but the bright lights blinded him and he quickly squeezed them closed again.

"'Lex," Chris was calling him softly but the voice sounded so far away.

What had happened? He was just in the ring; something must have gone wrong. He forced his eyes open and groaned again. His vision was blurry; Chris' concerned face swam before him. He blinked hard trying to clear the haze.

"Alex, I'm so sorry baby. Are you okay?" Chris discreetly ran his hand down the brunette's side.

The younger boy sat up gingery bracing his palms on the mat to make sure it wasn't really moving underneath him. He glanced up the ramp and had to do a double take. Beer Money was holding their tag belts above their heads like they had won them.

He looked back at Chris. "No, no they didn't win… Please tell me we didn't lose the titles."

The blonde bit his bottom lip and looked down guiltily.

"Fuck," Alex cursed. "What the hell happened?"

Chris watched as he began to get up and instantly took his arm to help him. Alex wobbled on his feet a little and leaned into the blonde more. He gently cupped his hand to the back of his head, smoothing down the dark tendrils.

"Let's get you to the back first, and then I'll explain."

A knot coiled in Alex's stomach and he looked back up the ramp to watch Beer Money pose with the tag titles one more time. Sighing he stepped out onto the apron and went down the ring steps. He felt Chris put his hand shakily on the small of his back. The Guns trudged up the ramp and back through the curtain. A medic was waiting with an ice pack and immediately sat Alex down in a folding chair and put the ice on the back of his neck.

"Does anything hurt excessively?" He asked while shining a pen light in his tired brown eyes.

"My jaw man," Alex ran his fingers over the afflicted area. "But I'm talking so it's not broken. What happened?"

"You don't remember?" The medic glanced up at Chris.

"The last thing I know is that I was holding Bobby and then I woke up on my back without the tag titles. What happened?"

The medic took the ice pack from the nape of his neck and pressed it against his jaw. Alex winced but moved to hold it there himself and then looked expectantly at his partner.

"Well? How did we lose?"

"I was aiming at Bobby but he moved…" Chris sighed heavily. "I kicked you."

"_You_ kicked me," Alex let the ice pack fall away from his face.

The medic moved it back up to his chin. "Keep the swelling down."

Alex sighed. "Fuck man. Really? How long was I out for?"

"A few minutes," Chris explained. "I hit you and then lost my whole train of thought. They hit me with the DWI and that was it."

"They hit their finisher on you… You okay? How's your head?"

"I'm fine," the blonde insisted. "Are you okay?"

Alex moved his jaw side to side experimentally. "I'll live… Jesus, I can't believe we screwed ourselves. We never miss that."

"I know. I don't know what happened."

The medic busied himself with cleaning up the area for the next round of wrestlers that came through the curtain. Alex sat still for a few minutes holding the ice to his jaw before finally returning the pack. The Guns shuffled dejectedly down the hall toward their locker room. Chris held the door open for the younger boy; he watched him fall onto the bench and lean his head back against the cool metal lockers. Chris squatted in front of Alex and placed his hands on the brunette's knees.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Alex slowly opened his eyes and sat up. Chris was staring at him trying to find any and all ailments. His sapphire blue eyes were wide and glassy. Alex could almost see himself in their reflection. The blonde was tense and his hands trembled slightly against Alex's knees.

"I'm okay," he offered a soft smile while running his hands through Chris' damp blonde hair.

"I'm so sorry baby, I don't know what happened. Roode just bolted out of the way and I didn't have time to even think about stopping."

"It's alright. I mean it sucks but I know it was an accident."

"Oh my god," Chris shook his head. "I like watched your eyes roll back in your head and I almost had a heart attack."

"It was definitely a knockout blow," Alex laced his fingers with Chris' and tugged him up onto the bench next to him. "I don't even remember you hitting me."

"Jesus," Chris slipped his fingers up to the nape of Alex's neck and made the younger boy look at him. His regretful blue eyes searching for any further damage.

"Relax babe, I'm fine. I'm gonna be sore tomorrow but I'm okay," he leaned in to place a very light kiss on the older boy's chapped lips.

Chris sighed and leaned his forehead on Alex's. "Anything you want is yours. Name it and I'll totally do it for you."

Alex smiled again. "Shut up and kiss me."

Chris stared at him for a moment before he smiled himself and brushed his lips teasingly over Alex's.

"Not good enough… And you totally owe me."

Chris chuckled, and then planted a kiss firmly on the brunette's lips. He traced his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue; Alex tangled his fingers in his short blonde hair while opening his mouth for him. The moment their tongues met electricity sparked and the current pulled them closer to each other. Chris gently cupped Alex's face and ran his thumb along his bruised chin.

"I am sorry 'Lex."

"I know, stop saying it. It's over."

"So is our title run." Chris sighed again.

"We'll get them back," Alex assured. "We know we're better than Beer Money. We've beaten them how many times before? Those titles are ours."

"Immortal has all the gold now; getting them back isn't going to be easy. They're not going to give them up without a hell of a fight. And you know it's not gonna be a fair fight."

"They didn't play fair when we beat them in the best of 5 series," Alex reminded. "It doesn't matter. We're smarter than them, faster than them, hell we're from Detroit. We're better than them by default. We will get our tag titles back."

Chris nodded and finally looked at Alex with that familiar confidence shining in his bright blue eyes. "You're right. They've got nothing on us."

"That's right baby. We'll reload and take aim again; and this time we won't miss," Alex smirked tugging on the hair at the nape of Chris' neck.

The blonde sighed and tried to look down.

"C'mon babe I was kidding. I told you it's fine."

"I know, but I still feel like shit. I mean I really could have hurt you; and I pretty much lost the match for us."

"He got away from me; I clearly didn't have a very good hold on him. It's just as much my fault; now stop beating yourself up. Let's go take a shower and go back to the hotel. I'm ready for bed."

Chris looked skeptical but let it drop. The Machine Guns collected their shower gear and regular clothes then headed down to the cubicles. A few of the stalls were occupied already so they grabbed two separate ones closest to each other. Alex washed quickly, he was eager to crawl under the covers and cuddle up next to Chris. He wouldn't admit it to the blonde but he could feel the beginning of a migraine knocking at the back of his skull. The hot water helped ease his muscles a little, but he was still in pain when he grabbed his towel and ventured to the main part of the shower area by the cubbies. He pulled his shorts on under the towel and pulled his jeans out next.

"Hey Shelley, you okay man?" a soft southern drawl asked.

He looked up to find Shannon Moore leaning casually against the adjacent storage nook. Those cool turquoise eyes seemed to grow wider and darker as he ran them up and down Alex's body.

"Hey. Yeah, I'm fine." He buttoned his jeans. "What's up?"

Shannon shook his head. "Just wanted to see if you're okay. That was a wicked shot you took out there."

Alex made sure to pull his t-shirt on before he answered the other blonde. "Yeah, Chris can really do some damage when he aims right."

Shannon managed a half smirk. "Well he obviously needs target practice. That's gonna leave some mark."

"Well T.V.'s not until Thursday so it should fade by then."

"It's a shame though, messing up a face that looks as good as yours."

Alex quirked a brow, "um… I guess so."

Shannon stood upright. His hair was flattened under his black baseball cap so he was shorter than Alex, but his brash self-assurance seemed to make him larger as he closed in on the Detroit Made boy. He reached out to grasp Alex's chin, but his wrist was snatched in mid air.

"Something I can do for you Moore?" Chris demanded stepping in front of Alex.

Shannon shook him off; not seeming to notice that he stood there dripping wet with a towel barely hanging onto his hips.

"Nah, I was just asking your boy how he was feeling after you kicked him in the face." Shannon crossed his tattooed arms over his chest.

"Ask him without touching him," Chris' eyes darkened to a navy blue. "And he's fine."

"Alright man," Shannon held his hands up in surrender. "I was just asking him, jeez ease up."

"Back off," Chris retorted through clenched teeth.

"Chris," Alex put his hand on his shoulder. "Chill babe. I'm sure Shannon was just leaving anyway."

The North Carolina native smirked and nodded. "Yeah. Later Alex."

Chris glared after him and didn't turn back to the cubby until he'd seen the door open and close.

"What the hell was that about?'

"I have no idea. He just like appeared." Alex shook his head and slipped a hoodie on.

"Well he just needs to watch where he appears from now on." Chris glowered as he yanked his jeans on.

Alex snickered as he watched the blonde struggle with his shirt before getting his arms in correctly. "You're so cute when you're jealous."

"What?" he squawked, "I am not jealous!"

"Sure."

"I'm not. What the fuck do I have to be jealous about over Shannon Moore?"

"Nothing." Alex leaned up and pecked his lips.

"Bah! My eyes!" Jay Lethal teased as he came out of the showers.

Alex and Chris laughed when he covered his face with his hands.

"You've seen worse," the younger Gun quipped.

"Don't remind me," Lethal shuddered. "I'm still in therapy."

Chris rolled his eyes. "It's your own fault; you're the one who came in without knocking."

"It was the locker room guys; it's like a communal space. I shouldn't have to knock. You're just horn dogs," he argued.

Alex chuckled and sat down on the bench while Chris threw their gear in his bag.

"Man, tonight sucked," Jay said while pulling on his pants. "I lost my belt. You guys lost yours. I saw your match by the way. You okay Alex?"

"Yeah," he nodded raking a hand through his wet hair.

"You two never screw up like that. Usually you can like read each other's minds or something."

"I guess we just had an off night," Alex replied. "It blows that it was when the titles were on the line but it happens."

"Man, I saw your face and I really thought you were gonna lose it Chris."

"I almost did. He hit the mat and I don't even know; if Beer Money hadn't grabbed me I probably would've broken character right there."

"Well then let's be thankful they did," Alex commented. "We don't need to give anyone solid proof about our relationship."

"Yeah, you guys practically fuck with your eyes when you look at each other. People are gonna start to figure it out." Jay joked.

"I can't help that my boy's hot," Chris smiled at Alex making him roll his eyes.

"C'mon Romeo, I'm tired. See ya later Jay."

"Bye guys. Hit me up if you wanna grab breakfast in the morning."

"Will do bro," Chris waved.

He shouldered his bag and then slipped his hand into Alex's. They went back to their locker room and grabbed the rest of their things. Chris pulled a beanie over his wet hair before the former tag champs headed toward the exit.

~xxx~

Alex and Chris had managed to keep to themselves for the remainder of the week; they spent much of it settled on the couch in their apartment going over the tape of their match from the pay-per-view. They had it up until they missed the kick in the corner. Chris had cringed every time they watched it, but they determined that they needed to talk more in the ring; make it clear when the other was ready to commence with their next form of offense. Alex pointed out that they had fixed the problem so they were a better team because of the fiasco; Chris agreed but Alex could tell he was still kicking himself.

The Impact Zone was buzzing with an electric new energy when the Machine Guns arrived. The winds of change had blown through the end of Genesis and carried over into the Thursday night show. There was a new Heavyweight champion and a new addition to the roster. Alex couldn't help being excited by what that could mean for the tag team division. He and Chris had watched all the TLC matches and had even taken a few signature moves and made them their own.

"Do you think they will stay a team? Man, it'd be so cool to wrestle them. Think about it babe, we could have like dueling Poetry in Motion spots."

"It would be pretty cool," Chris agreed as they headed to their locker room. "But I don't think either one would be interested now; they're too wrapped up in Immortal and Fortune."

"I know. I never thought I'd see the day when Jeff Hardy turned man. He's really brain washed."

"Bischoff and Flair are pretty convincing." Chris held the door and let Alex go in first.

They dropped their stuff off and headed down to the catering area to check out the booking sheets. Alex spotted Jay, Angelina Love, and Doug Williams seated in the corner, he pointed them out to Chris and they made their way over.

"Hey guys, 'Sup Love."

"Hey Shelley," Angelina smiled. "I see that kick to the mouth didn't shut you up for long."

"About as long as the Botox kept you quiet for," he retorted taking a seat beside the knockout.

"At least I won't have crow's feet unlike some."

"That's the least of my worries, believe me."

Doug laughed. "You blokes see the bookings yet?"

"No, you got the sheet?" Chris asked.

The Brit passed it over and Chris scanned it for their names. "Sweet, we get our rematch tonight."

"Really," Alex leaned into him to look at the paper, "Hope they kept the belts warm for us."

"As long as Chris doesn't miss again," Angelina interrupted.

"Don't you have a crazy stalker to go find," the blonde rejoined.

"Oh man," Angelina suddenly glanced over her shoulder. "I mean she's awesome to have in your corner, but she's definitely a little strange."

"Well you're the tag champs so you gotta be doing something right," Jay said.

"It supposed to be me and Velvet. I mean I'll take what I can get, but it's just weird without her."

The Guns agreed, trying to imagine being the champions with someone they didn't even know instead of with each other. Alex shook his head unable to process it.

"She is intense man. But I've seen her work; she's a hell of a wrestler. She's got some crazy submissions," he praised.

"Winter is a very good technical wrestler," Doug added. "I've worked with her before in some European companies. I even trained her a little bit. She's a fast learner, but she struck me as a bit of a loner. She's obviously taken to you Ange."

"Keen. Did you happen to drop her on her head at one point?" Angelina asked. "She freaks me out. She thinks we have something like going on. I don't know about her but I'm a one man kind of a woman."

"How is Eric? We don't see him around much," Chris asked.

She smiled before answering. "He's good. This angle with Orlando Jordan is giving him trouble though. Can you believe that Orlando went to Russo and asked for it?"

"What's wrong with that?" Alex wondered. "It makes for interesting television and if he's okay enough to put that out there why shouldn't he?"

"Relax Shelley, I'm not hating on the gays, I'm just saying it's a weird angle to work in an industry primarily marketed to young guys and kids. I don't care who you wanna fuck when your bedroom door is closed, but he pushes the envelope in front of a live audience and cameras every night. And he uses my boyfriend to do it. They're a great team, they work well together I just think the angle could use some re-thinking."

Alex shrugged. "Alright, point taken. What does Eric think?"

"He's not thrilled with it, but he's working with it. I think if TNA wanted to take advantage of a new demographic they should use you two," Angelina smirked at him. "I mean you're the worst kept secret ever, worse than Trips and Stephanie McMahon."

"What is it with everybody and thinking we don't hide it well enough? Are we that obvious?" Chris held his hands out hoping to grasp the answers.

"Yes." All three wrestlers nodded at once.

"Well fuck babe," Alex snickered. "When we win tonight let's just start making out in the middle of the ring."

"Apparently we eye fuck so yeah, why not?"

Doug laughed shaking his head. "I'll leave you chaps to it then. Bye Ange."

"See ya Doug," the knockout waved.

"I gotta bail too, I've gotta go find Cookie," Jay smiled dreamily.

"Cookie?" Chris repeated. "Why do you even bother with her man?"

"Seriously bro," Alex quipped, "Like she's nothin' but trouble my dude."

"Fake and bake much?" Angelina threw her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Whatever. You just don't understand. It's a Jersey thing," he shrugged and headed out the catering area.

"And he rags on Detroit all the time," The younger Gun mocked.

Angelina chuckled as she checked her phone. "Velvet's here gotta go. See ya later boys."

Alex and Chris exchanged pounds with one half of the knockout tag champs before she walked away.

"You hungry?" Chris asked stretching a little.

"No, I'm fine babe. You going up?"

"Probably. Someone used all the milk this morning so I couldn't eat my Coco Pebbles."

Alex laughed at him. "I offered to make you an omelet."

"With egg whites," Chris cringed. "I'd rather eat the carton."

"You're so hopeless. I can't wait until you get old and fat."

"Would you still love me when I'm 80 and have high cholesterol and no hair?"

"No," Alex smirked.

Chris glared at his partner playfully; Alex laughed and asked him to bring him back a bottle of water. The brunette pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and was just opening up his game when he felt somebody sit down next to him.

"That was quick, where's my water?" His smile fell when he found Shannon Moore sitting in Chris' seat. "What are you doing here?"

The Prince of Punk smirked at him. "Chillin'. What are you up to?"

Alex quirked a brow at the way he lazily rested his chin on his fist. His t-shirt allowed for a full view of the ink on his arms while that baby face was devoid of the make-up he wore to the ring. He had a white bandana on underneath the same black baseball cap. His blue eyes seemed to shine mischievously.

"You seem to be doing that a lot lately. And always around me, what gives man?"

Shannon's smirk grew a little and he folded his arms across the table top. "Can't a guy just come grab a seat by his co-worker?"

"Not when that seat is taken."

"Oh," Shannon nodded for show. "By Sabin?"

"Yes, for the better part of 5 years now."

"See that could be the problem Alex; you've been on the same team for too long. You guys are too dependent on one another, it's no wonder you're starting to screw up. Every move you make is tied to one of Sabin's; in and out of the ring."

Alex narrowed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "That isn't co-dependence it's trust. And we're the greatest tag team in the world so we must be doing something right."

"Maybe or least you were up until Sunday."

"Yeah, Sunday was a fluke. We'll get out belts back tonight; it might take Jeff a little longer though."

Shannon's eyes flashed darkly and he opened his mouth to say something but clamped his teeth over his bottom lip before it escaped. He took a moment to rethink his retort.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't count on it. Jeff's got Anderson right where he wants him and now that Matt's here… Well things should go as planned."

"And what's the plan? Royally screwing Ken out of the title again?"

"Look Alex, I didn't come here to talk about Jeff and Anderson. That'll come to pass when the time is right. I came here to tell you to be careful tonight. I know you're facing Beer Money and I just hope you guys are ready."

Alex scoffed. "Well the concern isn't appreciated and we're damn ready to take back what belongs to us."

"I know you are, I meant Sabin really," Shannon ignored the daggers the other boy was sending him. "He's already fucked up once proving he's no good under pressure. I'm just saying that you should watch your own back out there, 'cause Sabin clearly can't do it for you."

Shannon glanced up and noticed the older Gun marching toward the table with a bottle of water clenched in his fist.

"I'm just saying Alex, think about it man. Catch ya later," Shannon got up and headed in the opposite direction out toward the parking garage.

"What the fuck did he want this time?" Chris growled slamming Alex's water down in front of him.

"Just to talk shit," the brunette shook his head, "it doesn't even matter."

"He's doing an awful lot of talking lately, especially to you."

Alex glanced up at the blonde to find him scowling after Shannon. His forehead scrunched at Chris' choice of wording.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Blue eyes switched down to him but the anger never left them. "Why does he suddenly appear every time I turn around?"

"How the fuck should I know? Go ask him." Alex stood up and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Chris caught his arm.

Alex shook him off, "to hang out with Angelina and Velvet for a while. When you're done throwing your bitch fit come find me. Hopefully it'll be before our match."

Chris furrowed his brows and tried to grab for the younger boy again. "'Lex?"

Alex avoided the contact and walked out of catering; the bottle of water forgotten on the table.

~xxx~

Beer Money's music had just hit when Alex finally met Chris at the curtain. The blonde bit his lip as he watched his partner approach. Alex's shoulders were tense and his lips were stuck in a hard straight line. He silently stood next to Chris; content on ignoring him.

"Your stuff wasn't in the locker room,' Chris said softly.

"I moved it," Alex kept his dark brown eyes trained on the stairs and the curtain ahead.

"Where?"

"Don't worry it wasn't to Shannon's room," he sneered. "I took it to the knockout's locker room."

Chris sighed dejectedly. "I'm sorry 'Lex. I didn't mean to snap at you earlier, I know that you aren't going out of your way to encourage Moore."

"No, I'm not. I don't know what his deal is and I don't really give a damn. I've got you and that's all I fucking want," Alex turned and glowered at the older boy.

"I know," Chris slipped his arm around his leanly muscled waist. "I love you baby."

Alex's tough façade began to crumble when Chris' started to place tiny open mouthed kisses along his neck. His eyes fluttered closed and he snuck his arms around Chris' shoulders.

"You better, I put up with enough of your bullshit."

"Yeah you do," he replied against his throat. "Forgive me?"

"I guess so," Alex finally smiled.

"Excuse me guys, can we get a segment with you real quick," one of the production techs asked.

The Guns glanced at the camera crew behind him and separated.

"Sure," Chris agreed. "It'll have to be short."

"Great." He turned back to the camera guy and signaled for him to start rolling. "Guys, can you tell us what we can expect out there out there tonight?"

The Guns easily slipped into their confident, self-assured personas. The familiar noise of bullets as their music began helped the transition. Alex gave the camera a perfect 'what the hell is wrong with you' look while pointing out its bad timing.

"What can you expect tonight?" Chris repeated. "You can expect us to regain our rightful place as the tag team champions. We're ready, Beer Money, I hope you're ready."

"It's not like we have anything important to do right now," Alex said sarcastically. "We're about to go win the second of about 17 titles; so we're gonna go do that right now thank you very much."

Chris nodded affirmatively and turned to go up the stairs and out the curtain. Alex turned back to the camera before he followed the blonde.

"And I'm hoping to not get kicked in the face tonight," he quipped and then hurried after Chris.

The camera cut off behind the scenes while the Machine Guns hit their pose on the top of the ramp. They put Beer Money in their sights and marched down to the ring, Chris motioning for the belts they intended to repossess. The larger team was ready and as soon as the challengers got in the ring it became intense. The Guns immediately went for their famous double team maneuver. Chris dropped James Storm to his knees; Alex ran at him and snapped his neck up holding him in the bridge, Chris went to hit the low drop kick but got tripped by Robert Roode on the apron. Alex and Chris seemed to shake off the misstep and refocus on the match.

Beer Money singled out Chris in the beginning, he was able to hit some offense of his own before he was able to tag Alex in. He came in fresh and succeeded in taking out Roode and Storm. The new tag team champions refused to abide by the rule of one team member in the ring at a time so Chris hurried back in to help his partner. He wasn't the legal man but he was damn sure going to even the odds. As he went at Storm Alex dropped over Roode for the cover; but Storm shoved Chris back and the blonde's elbow caught Alex in the side of the head disrupting the ref's count. Chris hit the floor on the outside. Alex was able to throw Storm out on the other side of the ring. Chris climbed to the top turnbuckle to hit the Bullet Point on Roode, and the Guns got another near fall. James Storm came back in; Alex ducked his returning kick, but all the bodies made it difficult to concentrate. He pushed Storm into position to kick him in his big mouth; but the Tennessee Cowboy ducked his attempt as well. Chris never saw the shot coming. He dropped to the mat. Alex barely had time to curse; he turned right into the Last Call kick from Storm. Roode quickly captured the cover on an unconscious brunette and Beer Money made a hasty exit.

Alex's ears were ringing, and his vision was blurry again. The damn lights kept fading in and out above him. He resolved that he really hated waking up on his back in the middle of the ring. He sat up and glared at the top of the ramp. Beer Money were cradling the tag belts to their filthy chests. He raked a hand through his sweaty hair and then looked over to his partner. Chris was still laid out; the ref was trying to rouse him.

"Shit," Alex crawled over to the blonde and started to shake him. "C'mon babe, wake up."

He carded a gentle hand through Chris' damp blonde hair and watched his eye lids flutter. Chris squeezed his eyes tight for a moment before he slowly blinked them open. Alex smiled sheepishly at him while he helped him sit up. He placed a steadying hand on his shoulder; Chris glanced up the ramp just in time to see Beer Money disappear behind the curtain.

"Dude," Chris gritted out. "What happened?"

"Well, we're even now." Alex replied sarcastically and pulled the blonde to his feet. "Easy."

Chris leaned into Alex and the younger boy gently caressed the back of his head. He groaned softly and buried his face further into the crook of Alex's neck.

"I know. I'm so sorry babe." Alex whispered discreetly pressing a kiss to his ear. "C'mon back to the trainer."

Alex slowly led the older boy back up the ramp and guided him down the steps. The on call medic had an ice pack waiting; he sat Chris down in a folding chair and put the pack on the back of his neck.

"Is this the start of a nasty habit or what guys?" he joked while shining his light into Chris heavy lidded eyes.

"What?" the blonde asked. "What happened?"

"Well you know how you kicked me on Sunday, I kinda got you tonight," Alex explained while looking down at the toe of his boot.

"Are you kidding? You hit me?" Chris moved the ice up a little to the back of his head. "Fuck."

"I'm sorry," Alex bit his bottom lip.

Chris sighed. "I know. It's alright 'Lex. We just blew our rematch though."

"I know… Ugh!" Alex dragged his hands over his face. "What the fuck is wrong with us?"

"Every team has off moments guys," the medic offered while he checked over the supplies waiting on the table.

"Not us. We've never been this out of sync," Chris argued.

"Maybe you guys just need some time off. I mean you've been working non-stop since getting the belts," the medic explained.

"Yeah, that's what champions do. We'll get plenty of time off now," Alex replied bitterly.

Chris closed his eyes with a sigh. He let the ice pack come to rest in his lap.

"Are you alright?" the medic asked leaning in to look him over again.

"I'm alright; just kinda pissed," he answered. "I think it's time to head home man."

Chris caught Alex's dark chocolate eyes and the younger boy nodded. They could easily read the frustrated exhaustion in each other. Chris stood up; he dropped the ice pack on the end of the table. He smiled softly at Alex when he felt him lace their fingers together. The Guns slowly dragged themselves back down the hall to their locker room. Alex made Chris sit on the bench while he gathered their stuff for the showers.

"So I don't know about you, but I plan on staying in bed all day tomorrow," the blonde informed.

"I was gonna suggest the rest of the week actually," Alex replied closing up the locker. "I mean the positive to losing the belts is the lighter work load."

"Yeah, I guess. Maybe we should train more," Chris said. "We haven't really practiced our stuff in a while."

"But we've had how many matches these last few months? I think we've practiced pretty hard."

"Apparently not if we're kicking each other in the face."

Alex opened his mouth but couldn't protest. He shrugged instead, "guess you're right. Let's stay in bed all week and then we'll hit the gym. Maybe we could even go home and see Truth."

Chris perked up a little. "That's an awesome idea baby. That's exactly what we need."

"Right," Alex smiled sitting down next to him. "We'll go home for a week and regroup. When we come back we'll be ready; Beer Money won't even know what hit them."

"Damn straight. We need a little Detroit in our souls."

The younger boy quirked an eyebrow. "Did you really just quote our entrance music?" He smirked.

"I paraphrased," Chris replied chuckling. "The point is that we need to go home and regroup like you said. We'll call Truth in a couple days and tell him we're coming up."

Alex smiled; he leaned in and captured Chris' mouth in a surprise kiss. The blonde lagged for just a moment before he pulled Alex closer and deepened the kiss. The brunette let his arm drape over the other's taut abs as he tilted his head for better access. Chris cupped his hand firmly to the back of his head, sinking his fingers into the damp chocolate curls. Alex moaned into the kiss; he nipped at Chris' bottom lip and tugged causing the older boy's breathing to catch.

"What was that you were saying about staying in bed all week?" Chris asked with lust flashing brazenly in his eyes.

Alex smirked and started to place tiny pecks along Chris' neck, alternating every other one with a soft bite. He drew back and blew on the heated skin before latching his mouth on it once more. Chris shuddered and the grip on Alex's hair tightened. The younger boy moaned. He scraped his teeth down to Chris' shoulder and sunk them in deep sucking on the flesh to make blood rise under the surface. Chris hissed and yanked Alex's mouth off of him.

"Fuck 'Lex."

Alex palmed the sudden bulge in Chris' shorts; the blonde snapped his hips up as his breathing became more labored. Alex pressed into his side; his tongue went to trace the shell of Chris' ear. His head fell back onto the locker and he moaned loudly.

"Take me home and you can," warm moist air blew hotly in his ear.

Staring at him through half lidded eyes, Chris bucked his hips up into Alex's palm again. He clamped his teeth over his bottom lip to stifle another moan. Alex smirked and his hand began to slow. Chris grabbed his wrist before he could remove his hand completely. He pulled Alex into his lap and pressed him down on his crotch. The younger boy groaned in turn when Chris dug his nails into his sensitive hips. Alex wrapped his arms around Chris' shoulders; he buried his fingers into the blond tendrils at the nape of his neck. Chris began to shift his hips back and forth creating a delicious friction against Alex. Brown eyes fell shut while he leaned his head back and started to move with him.

"Babe," he whimpered, "please."

He felt Chris' cock twitch against his and groaned again. Alex never begged for anything; except for what his boy was always offering. Chris began to finger the belt on his ring pants, the clammy digits slipped on the tight material.

"Shit," Chris cursed, his hips started to slow as he fought the damn thing.

Alex smoothed his hand through his hair; he leaned in and peppered his neck with kisses. "Shh babe, I'm not going anywhere; take your time."

Chris sighed and went for the belt again, this time it slid easily out of the loop and he undid the drawstrings. Alex heaved a sigh of relief as the pressure on his swelling cock lessened. But when Chris' nimble fingers slithered in against his skin he sucked the air tight back in. The blonde smirked when Alex's head lolled back and he pulled his bottom lip into his mouth.

"So sexy," Chris praised as he began a slow torturous pace up and down Alex's shaft.

The younger boy's infamous pout formed a near perfect O when Chris twisted his hand around the head; he thumbed the ridge a few times before he dragged his nail lightly down the vein on the underside. Alex's whole body jerked in Chris's lap; he tightened his arms around his neck and begged a kiss. It was frenetic and sloppy; tongues met obscenely outside of mouths. Alex caught Chris' bottom lip once again and the blonde growled. He slid his hands under Alex's thighs and hoisted him up while he got to his feet. The younger boy grunted when his back was slammed into the locker, but it was quickly forgotten when Chris grabbed his chin and forced his eyes to meet his. The sheer desire smoldering in those dark blue eyes sent a chill down Alex's spine.

"Off," the older boy ordered.

Alex pressed himself flat against the metal locker and Chris handled all his weight while he pushed his ring pants down past his hips. In an instant Chris had fused their lips back together and was stealing all the air out of Alex's lungs. The younger boy hooked his arm around his neck and shifted his legs tighter around his sculpted middle.

"Want you… Now." He gasped pulling at the drawstrings on the blonde's ring shorts.

Alex was able to loosen the strings and push them far enough down Chris' hips to free his leaking cock. He ran his thumb over the head and then smeared the pre-come down his pulsing shaft. Chris moved his hand up Alex's chest; he teased a nipple into a hard peak before he pressed two fingers against that kiss swollen pout.

"Suck," he hissed.

Alex closed his mouth around the digits and immediately took them down to the knuckle. Chris moaned when Alex looked at him from under ebony lashes; the unadulterated passion and blatant lust in those doe eyes made his heart stop short. He forgot to breathe; a hasty gasp left him as Alex began to circle the digits with his talented tongue. Chris pressed his sweaty forehead to Alex's and hot puffs of air hit the brunette in the face. His hand hadn't stilled on Chris' cock, and when he felt it jerk up he knew he couldn't wait any longer. He let go of his fingers with a wet pop.

"Now," he panted.

Chris' hand slipped underneath him. He circled Alex's entrance and pressed gently, teasingly. The younger boy tried to push his hips down to take the digit in but Chris wouldn't let it. Alex threw his head back on the locker.

"Fuck, Chris please…" he whined. "Please babe… I want you so much."

The blonde pushed one finger inside; Alex chewed on his bottom lip to stifle the groan. Chris watched his face scrunch and beads of sweat break out over his forehead as he worked his finger into the willing hole. He leaned forward to lick Alex's collar bone; before taking the hardened nipple between his teeth. Alex gasped and arched up, Chris' finger sunk deeper. A lurid moan escaped the brunette and Chris took the opportunity to add the second finger. The resistance was a little greater; Alex dug his nails into the back of Chris neck and whimpered. Chris sucked on his nipple again and moved his free hand to caress Alex's right hip. He used his nails to scratch at the creasant indentation. Alex squeezed his eyes shut and thrust down on Chris' fingers. The blonde immediately seized his mouth to swallow the cry; he sucked in Alex's tongue as if it was his last breath. He kept their lips connected as he began to scissor his fingers. Alex whimpered and pulled on Chris' hair as bright spots began to dance behind his eye lids. He yanked his mouth free and panted hotly against Chris' neck.

"Fuck me," he gritted out.

Chris brushed his fingertips over the bundle of nerves deep inside Alex one more time; the brunette quaked in his arms and moaned loudly. Chris smirked and slid his fingers out. Alex whined at the loss; he attached his mouth to Chris' shoulder in anticipation. He felt the head of Chris' cock press against his opening and bit down as it breached the ring of muscle. Chris groaned as that velvet heat swallowed his cock. He fought to keep his hips from snapping up into it; he let Alex adjust first and took his cue to push more in when the younger boy began to shift down. Chris pulled out slowly; he gave a few shallow thrusts and then slid nearly all the way in. Alex gasped and pulled his body closer; their chests met as they struggled for air. Chris placed a kiss to Alex's sweaty forehead; he nuzzled the boy's chin to get him to open his eyes. His already dark eyes were nearly black with lust.

"Look at me," he commanded in a hoarse voice.

He watched Alex fight to keep those gorgeous eyes open as he deliberately pulled out and slammed back in. The moan that fell off of Alex's quick fire tongue would have made a porn star blush. Chris repeated the action and then left his cock buried in Alex, the head of his member pressing on that button of nerve endings. Alex clenched his muscles around Chris cock, and wrenched the blonde's hair.

"Move," he demanded through clenched teeth.

Chris growled and started a swift pace. His thrusts were measured as he took Alex to the brink of ecstasy; only to stop short and hold his pulsing cock against Alex's prostate. He circled his hips around twice, then squeezed Alex's supple ass as he began to hammer into it. Alex's moans were getting louder; he couldn't stop the gasps as Chris stabbed his spot over and over. His cock was jutting up in between them; there was a clear pearl of pre-come pooling at the tip. Chris' stomach would rub against it every so often making a jolt of electricity go straight down it to his balls. He snaked his hand down over Chris chest, pinching his nipple on the way. The blonde thrust hard while pulling Alex down; his cock drove in deeper. The distinct sound of flesh hitting flesh mingled amongst their cries. Alex curled his hand around his own cock and started to pump his fist up and down.

"Chris," he grunted and his stomach lurched. "Babe… Feels so good."

The older boy felt a familiar sensation coil at the base of his cock, his balls tightened. He shoved in as deep as he could; his balls connecting with Alex's ass on every thrust.

"Fuck 'Lex..." He pressed his sticky forehead to Alex's and batted his hand away from his cock; he circled his fingers around the head and twisted all the way down.

Alex dragged his nails all the way down Chris' back; the blonde arched up deeper into him. Alex's hips began pumping on their accord; he placed his mouth directly below Chris' ear as his breath hitched into uninhibited explicit moans. Warm sticky strands coated Chris' hand and stomach; the spring unleashed in his cock and he pushed in deep against his boy's spot painting his insides with his own release. He milked the last few shudders out of Alex and then collapsed with him onto the lockers. Alex squeezed the trembling boy and rested his cheek on top of his head.

Chris slowly moved off of Alex; he pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. The younger boy smiled lazily at him and pushed a hand softly through his hair. He eased his legs down; they were stiff and he winced when he was finally standing upright. Chris leaned over to grab a discarded t-shirt from the end of the bench. He wiped off his stomach and handed the shirt to Alex so he could clean himself off. He balled the shirt up and threw it on the floor in front of the locker. Chris pulled his shorts back up but left them undone. Alex followed suit letting his drawstrings hang down the front of his ring pants. Chris wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and started rubbing small circles into his lower back. Alex nearly purred and leaned his head against Chris' chest.

"I want a long hot shower," he murmured.

"Absolutely," Chris agreed. "Then we can go home and start on that week in bed."

Alex smiled at him; he stole another soft kiss and then grabbed the shower stuff. "C'mon babe."

The Guns hit the showers and found it otherwise unoccupied. They took the cubicle at the very back and once the steam began to filter out Chris pulled Alex under the hot spray with him. He moaned appreciatively and let the water cascade down his body. When he opened his eyes Chris was watching him with an affectionate smile. He backed Alex up to the wall and took his mouth in a slow burning kiss. Heat flooded both their faces; they pulled apart leisurely and Chris grabbed the shampoo from the travel container he'd hooked on the wall. He washed Alex's dark brown faux-hawk first, and then kneaded the shower gel into his neck and back. He felt the younger boy sigh contentedly against his chest and moved him under the water. The suds skimmed over every defined lithe muscle in his body. Chris watched them slip along his berry kissed skin; he knew every spot they touched, he'd touched every one of them first, he'd watched Alex compose his body into the compacted muscle it was now like a sculptor crafted a masterpiece. And nothing had ever been made more beautiful.

Alex swiped a hand over his eyes before he looked up at Chris. He smiled at him while grabbing the shampoo. He ran his hands through his thick copper hair lingering at the back of his scalp. Chris hummed and nuzzled his face into Alex's neck. He chuckled and turned him under the water. Alex took the gel and began to trace soapy patterns along Chris chest. He ran his hands over his shoulders and felt the muscles relax. Alex loved to feel Chris; feel that hard chiseled power underneath that soft kissable skin. Alex ran his hands along Chris' arms; being wrapped in those strong arms and pressed to that broad chest was like being home. Alex never felt safer or more wanted in any other place. He reached up and brushed his lips over the blonde's. Chris slipped his arms around his waist pulling him closer so the water rained over them both.

The boys turned off the shower and after securing their towels they went out to get their stuff. Chris had just tossed Alex's shirt at him when they heard the door open. A second later Robbie came around the corner with his back pack draped over his shoulder.

""Sup boys," he greeted with a grin.

"Hey man," Chris replied buttoning his jeans.

"That was a tough break out there tonight guys. I really thought you had it in the beginning. You were totally in the zone," the Jersey native began unloading his products.

"Yeah, we're gonna have to start all over again," Alex shook his head.

"That sucks bro." He peeled his t-shirt off and tossed it in the cubby. "Oh man you're backstage thing was epic though bro. Shelley, you're damn funny, especially since you ended up kicking Sabin in the face tonight. A little pay back my dude?" Robbie winked at him.

"What?" Chris asked.

"You missed it bro, but it was pretty funny. He looked all innocent too."

"What are you talking about? I was there with him I heard everything he said. Didn't I?"

"Oh, it was after you walked up the steps. I just looked back and said I didn't wanna get kicked in the face tonight; ya know to get people who didn't see Genesis interested," he explained.

"It was perfect bro. I totally bought into it, and then Bam. You pop Sabin. Epic my dude, epic." Robbie shucked off his tights and paraded into the shower stalls.

Alex snickered after him but the look on Chris' face suddenly left no room for amusement. "What?"

"You really said that?"

"Basically, why?"

"It just makes us look weak is all; like we aren't on the same page. Not to mention that I felt like shit all week and you said it wasn't a big deal when obviously it is."

"It was for a promo, it didn't mean anything," Alex argued. "And it isn't a big deal. I didn't say it was on purpose."

"Good, because I didn't kick you intentionally," Chris slammed the bag on the bench and began to stuff their gear inside. "And I didn't make it seem like I did."

Alex scrunched his forehead in confusion. "Are you really accusing me of kicking you deliberately?"

"I'm not accusing you of anything," Chris dropped one of his kick pads. "I'm just wondering why you would practically say you don't trust me and basically infer that we're falling apart as a team?"

"What?" Alex's chin dropped. "Falling apart? Since when are we falling apart as a team? And you're not accusing me but you damn sure sound like you believe that I did it on purpose."

Chris didn't look up at him; he just struggled with the zipper on the duffel bag.

"Do you?"

Chris kept his attention focused on the bag. "Should I?" He whispered.

Suddenly the duffel bag was knocked off the bench and Alex shoved Chris back into the row of compartments. He held him there with a forearm across his chest.

"Fuck you!" He spat. "If nothing else why would I just give Beer Money the titles? And if you really need to ask me that bullshit then maybe we are done as a team?"

Chris' reacted instinctively clutching the brunette's hips. "No, that's not what I'm saying 'Lex. But if we show any weakness you know people are gonna pick up on it."

"Fuck other people. Let them doubt us; I hope they do… As long as they're not you." He released the slightly larger boy and snatched the hoodie out of the cubby.

"Baby-"

"Forget it." Alex pulled the hood over his damp hair and left the room.

Chris deflated onto the bench; he kicked the bag at his feet. He dug his fingers into his hair and leaned forward on his knees. "Fuck."

~xxx~

Alex ripped everything out of his locker. He went through every pocket and dumped his back pack on the floor. He growled in frustration when he couldn't find them. He slumped on the floor and let his head hit the locker. His hand felt something soft and he glanced down at the dirty t-shirt. He sneered and tossed it toward the open door.

"Funny, I didn't feel an earthquake in my locker room."

Alex scowled when Shannon Moore sauntered in. He had on a pair of baggy jeans and gray shirt with the sleeves cuffed near the elbow to show off his tats. His hair was done up this time; half of it even pink.

"Not a good time," Alex snarled.

"You look like you could use a friend though." Shannon pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. "C'mon."

Alex stared at him with tapered eyes; he was about to tell him to go straight to hell but his nerve endings seemed to spark and burn for the nicotine he was offering. He heaved a sigh and pushed himself off the floor.

"I could use a cigarette, that's it," he shoved his hands into the pocket of his hoodie and shouldered pass Shannon.

The Prince of Punk smirked and followed after Alex. As soon as they were out in the back parking lot Shannon slipped a cigarette out of the pack and held it out to Alex. He snatched it and put it between his lips. Shannon put his own in his mouth and flicked his lighter. He touched it to the end of his and held it up for the brunette. Alex held his palm up but Shannon wouldn't put the lighter in his hand. Rolling his eyes Alex leaned in and let the blonde light his cigarette. He inhaled deeply, his eyes slipped closed in a silent sigh of relief.

"I didn't know you smoked Alex," Shannon smirked again.

"I don't." He took another deep drag. "I quit a few months ago."

"Damn, you must be stressed then. That match was tough man, how's Sabin doing?"

Alex flicked his eyes down and watched the ash fall from his cigarette. "Fine," he muttered.

"Are you okay?"

Shannon's scuffed sneakers were suddenly in Alex's line of vision. He looked up and gasped at how close he had managed to get. Alex took a step back and hit the brick wall.

"I'm fine," he answered.

"You sure?" Shannon took a drag. "You looked like you had a lot on your mind before."

Alex just shrugged and glanced over Shannon's shoulder at the door they'd come out of.

"You have had a pretty fucked up week though. No one would blame you for the shot you took tonight."

"What?" Alex glared at him.

"Pay back is a bitch man. Guess Sabin knows that now."

"I didn't do it intentionally. It was an accident."

Shannon's brows furrowed. "Karma then," he shrugged, "either way it is the second time you guys have screwed up in less than a week."

"You got a point to this bullshit?" Alex snapped tossing the butt to the ground.

"Maybe it's time you thought about being on another team Alex. A team that can really showcase your abilities, one that already has a guarantee on their side, that'd be Fortunate right?"

Alex's eyes widened. "Really, Fortune?" He scoffed. "Don't think so."

He pushed past the Prince of Punk; but Shannon grabbed hold of his arm. "I would think about it Alex. You won't get another chance at the titles as long as Beer Money has them. And honestly I don't know if you and Sabin can work past this, sometimes teams just hit a wall man."

"Let go of me."

Shannon's grip got tighter for just a moment before he did release him. "Well, can't say I didn't try."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Alex crossed his arms over his chest. "What's with this recruiting shit? Did you really think I'd just say yes and join your happy little orgy?"

Shannon snickered. "No, I told them we shouldn't bother with the divide and conquering, that we should just take you guys out. But then ya'll went and fucked up and Jeff's always liked to watch the dynamic of teams unfold."

Alex squinted bemusedly. "You were trying to set us up; you wanted to drive a wedge between me and Chris."

"I'd say we succeeded," Shannon smirked. "I mean I got you out here; you did leave Sabin all alone."

The choked gasp didn't even have to time to fall before Alex whipped around and sprinted for the door. He yanked it open and ran smack into Generation Me. They grabbed him and threw him into the wall; Jeremyheld him while Max landed a couple stiff shots to his stomach. He groaned and tried to shove the blonde back into the wall behind him. That just earned him a knee to the balls. The air rushed out of him and tears sprang to the corners of his eyes. He doubled over; the only thing keeping off the ground was the hold the younger Buck had on him.

"Hold it," Shannon drawled. He took a drag off the cigarette still dangling from his mouth and blew the smoke into Alex's face. Ignoring his cough Shannon grabbed him by the chin. "I did try man. It's not my fault that you're too stupid to get it. It's kinda cute though, thinking that as long as you're together you can get through anything. How romantic."

"'Bout as cute as Hardy dumping you as soon as he made it the big time," Alex forced through clenched teeth.

Shannon's fist landed deep in his gut and he groaned_**.**_ Jeremy used his hair to wrench his head back up. He met a pair of hooded serpentine eyes.

"I thought you were smarter that that Alex," he tisked. "A spider needs all of its 8 legs. Getting the tag division locked down was key in making sure Immortal got all the gold. Got the straps off you and Sabin didn't it?"

"You didn't do shit, we kicked your ass. Both of you," he flicked heated eyes to Max. "You were our bitches in the empty arena match."

A fist connected with the side of his face that snapped his head to the left. Pain exploded in his cheek and mouth; it took him a few deep breaths to raise his head back up and glare at the darker brother.

Alex spit a puddle of blood at him. "That all you got? You really are a bitch."

His insolence was rewarded with another heavy crack to the face. Max shook his hand out before smiling at the ruby red dripping from Alex's nose.

"Hang on, if you kill him now James and Robert won't get to make an example out of them. Besides, we gotta stick to the plan." Shannon put a hand on Max's shoulder.

"If this is your plan it's gonna fail. We're always gonna get back up," Alex wheezed.

"I know, you're Machine Guns, it's automatic," Shannon smirked darkly. "I remember you sayin' that if we wanted the belts we'd have to pry them from your cold dead fingers…"

Max grabbed Alex's wrist and brought his hand up into the street lights. He kept his fingers curled protectively in a fist.

"It wasn't that hard," Shannon shook his head. "But let's make sure it's that easy next time."

Max slammed the back of Alex's fist into the brick wall; his fingers splayed out on impact. He kept his wrist pinned to the wall as Shannon took the cigarette out of his mouth. Alex groaned and tried to close his fingers. The Prince of Punk trapped the tips of fingers, leaving his palm totally opened. Alex squeezed his eyes shut. It took a moment for the heat to turn into a burn; then he could feel the flesh blister and bubble around the end of the lit cigarette. He screamed and fought against his captors but they shoved him back roughly into the wall. Shannon twisted the end of the cigarette into the wound embedding ash into the damaged flesh. Alex whimpered as tears trickled down his cheeks.

Shannon finally dropped the butt to the ground. "Break his fingers."

Jeremy twisted his good arm around his back and left the injured one for his brother. Maxgrabbed the middle digit; he pulled it out before bending it back. Alex screamed again and managed to free his arm from Jeremy. He forced his weight back into the blonde slamming him into the wall; then he swung with everything he had and caught Max flush on the chin. Shannon clobbered him in the back of his head and just like that his flurry ended and he dropped down to a knee.

"Such a shame you didn't take our offer Alex, you got some fight in you. Must be 'cause you're from Detroit," he mocked.

Generation Me came back and landed a few shots in retaliation. Alex slumped and barely managed to cover his head.

"What the fuck Shan?" A different voice cut through their heckling.

Alex knew that voice but he couldn't move to look at its owner.

"What are you doing here kid? I told you to stay in catering," Shannon yelled.

"Jesus, you did all this?"

"Get outta here Jesse; this isn't any of your business."

"I'm about to make it my business. Are you crazy dude? What the fuck?"

Before Shannon could tell his young tag partner to leave again a soft voice form the door interrupted the scene. "Shan you done? Mattie and me are leavin'."

This time Alex forced himself to glance up. He tried to glare at Jeff but could only lower his head back to the concrete.

"All set Jeffro. I told you this one wouldn't agree," Shannon shook his head. "Let's go guys."

The Prince of Punk didn't look behind him to make sure Generation Me were following; he smiled when Jeff slid his arms over his shoulders.

The former World champion's smile fell a little. "Jesse, you comin?"

"You're just gonna leave him?" The young wrestler gaped.

"He made his own choice. What's yours?" Jeff quirked a brow.

Jesse looked back at the broken brunette and took a step toward him.

"Jesse!" Shannon barked.

Alex watched with a swollen eye as the shoes that were making their way over to him turned and walked away. He heard the door slam shut. He waited a few minutes before he tried to move. Everything protested; his body was wracked with pain. Moving at a snail's pace he pushed himself up to a sitting position and lay back on the wall that had trapped him a few horrible minutes ago. He wrapped his arm around his ribs and winced when he coughed. The sudden violent swing of the door made him jump; he whimpered in agony.

"Alex!"

Brown eyes popped opened; he'd always know that voice. Chris fell to his knees in front of him. Despite his hazy vision he could see Chris' was disheveled. His shirt was ripped from the collar half way down his chest; bright red welts littered his skin. His lip was split open and his chin was tinged red. Alex used his good hand to trace a gentle finger over the angry looking stripes on his chest. Chris hissed and stilled his hand.

"It was all a set up. They wanted to get between us so I'd join Immortal," he explained.

He shook his head. "Bullshit. They told me to join too."

Chris closed his eyes and raked a hand back through his hair. "We were so fuckin' stupid."

"Not now," Alex started to cough again, he turned his head to spit the blood away from his lips; he flinched when he noticed Jesse kneeling beside him. The larger wrestler showed no hostility; his brown eyes were soft and apologetic.

"'Lex," the older boy reached for his hand. Alex cried out sharply and pulled his hand into his chest. "Baby?"

He gingerly turned his palm up to show the blonde the damage.

"Jesus Christ," shocked blue eyes jumped from the wound back to his bloodied face. "What the fuck did he do to you?"

"They," Alex choked out, "Gen Me was with him."

"What… Motherfuckers. "

"Who got you?"

"Fucking Kaz and Terry," Chris spit the names out. "They jumped me in our locker room Doug and Jay broke it up, then Jesse ran in and said they got you out in the parking lot. Doug and Jay are getting the medics."

"Good." Alex eased his eyes closed and leaned his head back on the wall.

"Baby, don't pass out, keep talking to me," Chris gently caressed the cheek with less discoloration.

"I'm alright; I just can't keep my eyes open right now. Fuck the week, I want a month in bed after this," a ghost of smile passed over his lips. The cut on the bottom one stopped it from forming completely.

"Yeah, that's sounds pretty awesome," Chris agreed he shifted so he was sitting next to his boy.

Grunting in pain he managed to lean back against the wall beside him. He gently placed Alex's head on his shoulder and kissed his clammy forehead when he whimpered. The younger boy snuggled closer and draped his arm lightly over Chris' waist.

"Stay in bed for a month and regroup then come back and fucking destroy Immortal," Alex proclaimed weakly.

"They're so fucking stupid," Chris scoffed. "They didn't finish the job; they left us breathing."

"Their biggest mistake," Alex assured as Chris began to card his hand through his dark hair.

He sighed when he heard the crowd come through the door and the medical team shouting for everyone to stay back.


End file.
